Dinner
by AliasIsMyLife
Summary: Sydney and vaughn go out to dinner :) but a mysterious journal puts sydney in danger. Can vaughn save her before its to late? SV Fist tim posting please review!
1. Default Chapter

This is my very fist fanfic- so if it sucks to bad let me know.

I don't own Alias 

2:45. Sydney looked at the clock on the wall in the huge CIA office building she was stuck in till 5:00. She had gone to debriefing at around 8:00 it had been so boring but things weren't so bad. She hoped that Dixon hadn't seen her face turn red when Vaughn ran his foot up her leg. They were dismissed so abruptly that Vaughn didn't have time to put his shoe on all the way. Everyone stared at Vaughn when his head disappeared under the table. Sydney couldn't help but laugh as she walked back to her desk. He caught up to her seconds later. He gave her an innocent look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She looked at him. Damn he is so hot.

"I was going to ask you some thing but suddenly I forgot what it is." He stared at her.

"What what is?" She questioned.

"The question I was going to ask you!" He almost laughed at her attempt to play stupid.

"Oh I guess it wasn't important" Sydney suggested.

"If it involves you it was very important." He said getting serious.

"Then why did you forget?" Sydney questioned drowning in his green eyes.

"Sorry I was so mesmerized by your beauty." He said incredibly sexy.

Sydney smiled a sensual smile.

"Dinner." He said.

"Huh?" Sydney said not really hearing what he said she was too lost in- him.

He took two steps and was standing so incredibly close to her. She wanted to kiss him to touch him, but she couldn't , well not here she couldn't. The thought brought a naughty smile to her face. Then he spoke.

"Dinner, The question I was going to ask you was if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked drawing out ever word.

"Humm, I don't know should I?" Sydney questioned.

"I think you should." Vaughn smiled.

"I'm not so sure." Sydney toyed with him playfully.

Vaughn was about to answer when someone behind them interjected.

"For Christ's sake this could go on forever! Damn it! Syd just say yes!" Weiss told them.

"Funny, (Vaughn didn't even turn around to acknowledge Weiss's presence) Sydney a few seconds ago it was just you and me in this conversation, now its three." Vaughn said directly to Sydney.

"I think I liked it better when it was just two." Sydney said looking right at Vaughn who had taken a step away from her.

"Why do I even bother talking anymore?" Weiss said quite loudly before he turned and walked back to his desk.

"So?" Vaughn looked at her.

"So what?" Sydney played dumb.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" Vaughn asked her again.

Sydney spotted her father walking out of Dixon's office and coming towards her. _Yippie!_ She thought.

"Yes." Sydney answered just before her father reached them.

"Good." Vaughn looked at her father and nodded and the walked away.

_Come on Syd. It's Vaughn. I never worry about this stuff._ Sydney thought to herself as she got dressed, or at least tried to. They had agreed to just make the night simple. A movie, fast food, in other words dress casual.

"Oh who cares?" She said as she put a pair of jeans on and a cute yellow top on. Just as she was putting her lip gloss on she heard a knock at the door. _Vaughn!_ She ran to the door and opened it. It was her dad.

"Dad. Come in." Sydney told him trying to hide her irritation.

"No, Sydney its fine I just wanted to give you this." Her father handed he a worn out notebook.

"What's this?" She asked taking the notebook in her hands.

"I found it wile I was clearing out my closet. It was your mother's journal. I wanted you to have it."

"Thanks dad." Sydney smiled at her father.

"Goodbye Sydney." Her dad nodded and left.

She closed to door and opened the journal as she walked to her room. She opened the first page and started to read but was interrupted by another knock at the door. She set the journal down on her dresser, and walked to the door.

"Vaughn." Sydney suddenly forgot all about the journal and was lost immediately lost in Vaughn's warm smile.

"Bristow!" Vaughn smiled wider.

Sydney rolled her eyes at his comment. The eye rolling caused Vaughn to laugh. Sydney punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hey! You hit harder that you think!" Vaughn said as he rubbed his arm. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, are you saying that I don't look ready?" Sydney questioned playfully.

"No, Syd you always look good." Vaughn said becoming very serious.

"Thanks." Was all she could get out.

"So what movie are we going to go see?" Sydney asked as they got in his car.

"I thought you were supposed to eat before you see the movie." Vaughn looked at her as he started his car.

"You are, but I'm not hungry." She answered.

"Ok then, I was going to let you pick the movie this time." He said.

"Really wow!" She said sarcastically.

"I usually let you pick the movie!" He looked at her.

"Yeah but I'm at your house when we do that and all the movies you have are your favorites so I cant make you miserable by sitting through a chick flick cause you don't have any!" She told him.

"Yeah I know." He smiled sheepishly.

"Ok why don't we go see the Matrix Reloaded?" She asked him knowing he loved the Matrix and she didn't mind it either.

"Ok. I'm fine with that." He answered happy that she didn't pick a chick flick.

After the movie they decided to go to McDonalds something simple. They ordered and decided to eat out in the play place. It was late so there were no kids there.

"Thanks Vaughn I've had a great evening." Sydney said as she bit into the last bite of her cheese burger.

"Your welcome I had fun too." He smiled at her as he bit into his Big Mac, the sauce of the sandwich gushing out of the bread and dropping on his chin and the down front of his shirt. Sydney started to laugh when he didn't reach for a napkin or curse.

"What?" He looked at not knowing what she was laughing at.

She was laughing to hard to answer him, but made a hand gesture to her chin.

"Oh." He said grabbing his napkin and wiping his chin. "Some times you laugh and the stupidest things." He said shaking his head.

She continued to laugh but now it was more like giggles. Vaughn just smiled as he grabbed their trash and got up and threw it away. On his way back he picked up a red ball that had escaped from the ball pit and threw it at her.

"Vaughn are you sure you want do this?" She questioned as seriously as she could with a smile on her face picking up a ball of her own.

"Why not? I can kick your ass and you know it—Bristow!" Vaughn picked up two blue balls and held them in his hands.

"Vaughn, I can kick Neo's and your ass put together." She said picking up the red one he had threw at her earlier.

"AHHHHH" Sydney let out a huge yell as she threw the balls in her hand at him and reached for more. Vaughn threw the balls he held then jumped into the ball pit grabbing a whole bunch more and flinging them at her, them he ducked under all the balls and hid from he attempts to hit him.

"Vaughn! You don't really expect me to go in there do you? Some kids probably peed in there!" She yelled at him with a smile on her face.

Vaughn suddenly jumped out of the ball bit and ran straight for her.

"Oh no! Oh no you don't!" She shouted as she ran from him but there was no where to run to.

Vaughn grabbed her midsection and started to carry her towards the ball pit kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Vaughn NOO!" Sydney cried as she was thrown into the ball pit. Vaughn started to laugh and tried to sit on her but somehow she got him off of her and then tried to burry him in plastic balls. Vaughn ran towards a tunnel and crawled through it.

"Vaughn you're going to get stuck in there!" Sydney laughed as she crawled after him.

Vaughn reached the slide and slid down it

"Oh my god Vaughn! I am not sliding down that slide" She said trying the turn around in the tunnel but it was too small for her to turn around in. The feeling of claustrophobia suddenly fell upon her.

"Vaughn!" She cried getting scared.

Vaughn started to laugh. "I told you to go down the slide."

"No!" She yelled at him. She was not going to let him win.

"Oh well then I guess you will have to stay up there forever then." He said.

"Vaughn stop it! I'm serious!" Sydney screamed.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and crawled back into the ball pit and through the tunnel Sydney and just passed through.

"Come here" he said as he pulled her close to him as close as he could in the small amount of space they had.

"Are you afraid of the slide little Sydney?" He asked playfully.

"Yes, I want my big strong Michael to go down it with me." She replied.

"Ok." They slid down the slide together.

"Wow. We can be so immature sometimes." Sydney said shaking her head.

"Hey, I just noticed something. When I call you Syd you call me Vaughn when I call you Sydney you call me Michael. Isn't that right Sydney?" Vaughn smiled at himself for making the observation.

"No Vaughn It not." She smiled at him.

"Well its late we should get going." Vaughn said.

"Ok but you're not allowed to spend the night." She smirked at him.

"Why not?" He asked looking very hurt.

"Cause you made me go down the slide. You should really think about things before you do them." She smiled innocently at him.

"Fine let's go." He said as they walked out of McDonalds and to his car. They both were silent most of the way to Sydney's house.

"I love you Sydney." Vaughn broke the silence as he pulled up Sydney's drive way.

"I love you to Michael." Sydney smiled at him. Then Vaughn leaned in and gently kissed her. She returned the kiss. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. They took a break only for air. Then started again. This when on for more then a few minutes. Vaughn broke away gently.

"Goodnight Sydney, I love you." He told her wishing he could go in with her just lie on her bed and just to hold her, just be with her.

"Goodnight Vaughn, I love you too." Sydney looked deep into his eyes wishing she could invite him in, but she couldn't let him win. She smiled at him as she got out of the car and walked to the front door. She watched as he pulled out of her driveway and drove away. She turned the door knob and it opened. **_Funny, I could have sworn that locked the door before I left_**. She walked into her house on alert. She checked every room.

"Hum-Nothing, I guess I forgot to lock to door, strange for me to forget something like that though." She thought out loud. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into her bedroom and took off all her clothes, walked into the bathroom and started the water for a nice hot shower. Washing away all the little kid sweat she had on her from the ball pit. She smiled as she thought about tonight.

She got out of the shower, dried off and put on a simple pair of boxer shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She looked in the mirror and started brushing her hair. Then she remembered her father coming over with her mother's journal. **_Gosh! What is with me! Im forgetting everything lately!_** She mentally kicked herself. And reached for the journal, but felt nothing but empty space.

"Don't tell me I didn't put in on my dresser!" She yelled.

"I swear I put it on my dresser." She said. She started looking around when it hit her.

"I did put it on my dresser and I did lock my front door—someone's been in my house."…

**a/n:** Well was it REALLY REALLY bad? Please review and let me know… this is my first fanfic so I'm new to everything….. Please let me know if I should keep writing or if I should stop and never write anything again. LET ME KNOW!


	2. DINNERPRT2

Ok Wow I still have no idea what I am doing writing on this site since HA I can't write! So I didn't plan this story and I had help…. This story starts with Jacks POV.

Jacks POV

I didn't really stumble upon Irena's journal, I've know it was there. In my closet, the very back in a box with things I wanted to block out of my life.

I still don't know if I should have given it to Sydney. I don't know if she was ready for what was is in that journal. I sure as hell wasn't! I remember the day I found it-not a pleasant day that's for sure. I just have to hope Sydney was ready for it, and if she wasn't-God lets hope she was.

(Ok Back to Sydney!)

Sydney's pulse started to rise as she realized that someone had been in her house. She ran to her dresser where she kept her gun and pointed it in front of her at the silent intruder that had been in her house, maybe still in her house!

The thought made hair on the back of Sydney's neck stand straight up. The only noise in the house was Sydney's rapidly increasing heart beat. Prick! Sydney knew what hit her as the tranquilizer dart hit her in the back. She tried to stay awake, tried to fight the powerful toxin flowing through her blood steam.

Her legs gave out as two gloved hands grabbed her shoulders. She looked up at the masked face just before the inky blackness swallowed her whole**. _Eyes. I've seen those eyes before somewhere, before..._**

Vaughn looked at the clock 11:47 p.m. _**Just call her man**!_ He looked at the phone and picked it up, hesitating for a few seconds before he dialed her number.

He smiled as he thought about the day he had, sad it would be over in just 13 minutes. The number he had dialed keep ringing and ringing. **_She must be in the shower._** He thought. But something inside told him something was wrong. **_It's nothing, she sleeping really well, or in the shower, there's a reason she didn't answer her phone._** He told himself as he got up and walked into his room and almost fell onto his bed.

Vaughn tossed and turned for a wile before he sat up in his bed.

"Come on man! There is a very good reason she didn't answer her phone." He yelled at himself. **_Then why do I have this feeling something bad has happened?_**

Vaughn got up and put a pair of pants on and grabbed his keys. **_I'll_** **_Just check on her real quick so I can get some sleep!_** He locked the front door behind him. He looked over and saw Eric with a blond girl. They were both drunk and stumbling around trying to make it to the front door.

"Hey did you have fun with Sydney tonight?" Eric called out as he did his best to keep from falling on top of the girl, who was just laughing her heart out at-well nothing.

"Yeah but not as much fun as you buddy!" Vaughn shouted back.

"We haven't even begun to have fun yet just wai-"He was cut off by the girl throwing up all over his shoes. Weiss seeing this threw up all over the girls back. The girl got up the best she could and tried to hit Eric but missed, stumbled and then fell into the damp grass. Eric went to apologize but tripped on a garden hose falling right next to the girl. They both began to laugh.

"Yeah looks like fun, rolling around laughing in each others barf." Vaughn whispered to himself as he got in his car and headed for Sydney's house.

"I shouldn't have given her that journal." Jacks voice was angry and hostile.

"What was I thinking? I have to go get it back before she starts to read it" He got up grabbed his keys and started to drive to Sydney's house.

"She is not ready for what is in that journal. No not yet." Jack said as he increased his speed down the road.

When Vaughn arrived at Sydney's house Jack Bristow's Black SUV sat in the driveway. Vaughn pulled up beside the SUV, shut the engine off, pulled his keys out, and got out of his car. He ran up the walkway towards Sydney's front door. The door had been left open a crack so he just pushed it and walked in.

The house which usually felt warm and peaceful was cold and filled with fear.

"Sydney? Mr. Bristow?" Vaughn called out looking for Sydney's sweet face.

"Where is she?" Jack screamed out at Vaughn, suddenly appearing out of Sydney's kitchen.

"Mr. Bristow I have no idea where Sydney is I just got here." Vaughn said as a blanket of fear was placed around him.

"Where is she?" He screamed louder his eyes filled with fear and concern for his daughter.

"What do you mean 'where is she' tell me what happened?" Vaughn started to yell realizing that Sydney was missing.

"The journal- I came back for the journal- She was gone no sign of struggle nothing-"Jack mumbled on. **_Oh my god what do I do? _**Vaughn thought as fear an shock started to flow threw his veins. He had never seen Jack this upset or distraught. Jack was pacing back and forth, then suddenly he lost it.

"Vaughn you did this didn't you! I see the way you look at her!" Jack pointed a finger at Vaughn.

"NO! Jack why would I kidnap the women I love!" Vaughn suddenly wished he had not said those words out loud._Crap!_

_"_AHHH" Jack ran into Vaughn knocking him down, bringing a sharp pain to Vaughn's chest.

"Stop it Jack! How is this helping us find Sydney?" Vaughn questioned.

"And how do you really know she is missing maybe so when somewhere with a friend or some where else?" Vaughn asked Jack not letting himself believe that Sydney was really gone.

"Ok your right this doesn't accomplish anything." Jack reasoned with Vaughn getting up off the ground.

"Tell me what this journal is your talking about." Vaughn looked him straight in the eyes.

"It was Irena's. The journal belonged to Irena." Jack said.

"And?"

"And I thought Sydney was ready to read what was in it, but apparently not!" Jack shouted.

"Jack. Just what was in that journal?" Vaughn asked with dread in his voice.

"I can not tell you." Jack responded.

"Tell me Jack; just tell me what was in that freaking journal!" Vaughn shouted.

Jack eyed Vaughn debating if he should tell Vaughn or not. It was about one minute and fifteen seconds later when jack looked right into Vaughn's eyes.

"Ok. I'll tell you, I'll tell you what was in the journal." Jack finally said.

A little girl with brown pony-tails is playing on her swing set; she is holding her favorite doll, the one with blue hair. She is lost in space just swinging on her red swing.

Then she hears her father's voice. It's angry. She jumps off her swing carrying her doll and runs to the house. She runs into the kitchen to see her father holding a knife with blood on it. His back is facing her and he plunges the knife to someone she doesn't know. The person cries and tells her father to stop but he doesn't. The little girl starts to scream.

LATER 

The little girl is grown now. She is mad; she must destroy the man who destroyed everything. She looks down and sees that a knife has been placed in her hands. **_Do it. Kill him!_** The voices inside her head tell her.

"Yes I will. I will kill him." She says agreeing with the voices in her head.

She looks everywhere but the man is nowhere to be found. The cold night air has started to settle in. The sun is gone from the sky nothing is to be seen but darkness.

She begins to run down an ally, and at the end of this ally is the man that took everything away from her. She must destroy him. She reaches him and then looks at the knife in her hand.

"No. Don't do this please!" The man cries.

She looks at him, but nothing clicks this isn't the right man. But the voices are controlling her now. She looks down at the knife in her hands.

"No." She pleads with herself. But it's not enough. The blade comes down hard on his chest. He cries out in pain and fear. Fear of death. Fear of her.

The blade continues to come down harder with each strike.

"No, stop please stop!" she cries as they control her.

The mans blood covers her face and hands.

"Sydney. Please stop!" The voice of her father pleads.

Then suddenly the face of her father changes and she is stabbing Vaughn.

"No! NOOOO!" She screams at herself. She felt herself go numb. The sobs came from deep in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes told her it was true but her heart said otherwise. He was dead. No, no he can't be dead. The pain ran through her body so strong that she could not longer stand. Collapsing into a broken heap on the ground, the waves of nausea took over. She wanted to vomit but it wouldn't come. The only thing that would come was the heavy sobs that controlled her body. NOOO

"NO!" Sydney awakes from the nightmare screaming and sweating. The pounding in her head so intense she almost passes out.

She looks around the room that is lit by one small light bulb. The gray dingy wall smell like death, the world seams to be rocking back and forth back and forth…..the only sound to be heard is Sydney's labored breathing.

She looks down at her hands and screamed.

Her hands are covered with blood.

"Vaughn. Where are you? I need you." She says as she continues to cry.

A/N: Was it bad? Let me know. That you so much the people that have reviewed; keep them coming (please?)

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3,

Dinner Chapter 3

**A/N I have no idea where this story is headed so please bear with me. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I know sorry this chapter is so short.**

Sydney awoke with a start, the pounding in her head finally feeling lighter. She looked down at her hand and saw no blood. **_I guess I was hallucinating, even though it felt so real._** She thought as she began to study her environment.

She was being held in a gray, dingy room only lit by a small bulb hanging from the ceiling. She was tied up to a chair in the middle of the room. To her left was a door with a small window in it, and that was it. The floor was almost the same color as the walls, gray. It smelled strong of bleach and some other cleaning product.

"Ok where the hell am I? And who took me?" She asked herself out loud.

Hopefully she was still in California, still in the United States for that matter! **_Ok, lets review the night: Date with Vaughn, wonderful, My dad stops by and gives me my moms journal, the journal most likely the reason why I am here, the moment with my dad was awkward, very awkward! I took a shower, got shot with a trampolizer dart, took a long nap and woke up in this hell hole. How did this happen?_** She sighed and looked down at the steel ties that held her captive to the chair.

About an hour went and nothing happened; no one came in and tortured her no big thug with tattoos. Nothing but silence. **_Oh great my butts asleep._** She complained to her self. **_Maybe if I sing someone will hear me and come tell me to shut up, that way I can know I'm not all alone._** She looked at the window in the door. Whoever took her was most likely watching her right now. **_Ok who would have taken me and why?_** She asked her self.

Then the door opened up and a large person in a black uniform and mask walked in. Sydney tensed.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She questioned her capturer.

It turned and faced her. A man's voice with a slight British accent answered her.

"She doesn't want you to get hurt." The man walked over to her, pulled out a syringe and poked her with it.

"Who doesn't want me to get hurt?" She questioned before the sedative started to knock her out.

"Shh-go to sleep Ms. Bristow." The voice answered before she was completely asleep.

The man looked at the window in the door, and nodded to the women on the other side. The women smiled and opened to door.

"Ok Jack you need to tell me what was in the journal you gave Sydney, so that we-"Jack cut Vaughn off.

"We? Look Agent Vaughn there is no we. There is only I. and I am going to find my daughter and bring her back to safety, with-out your help." Jack eyed Vaughn. "Is that clear?"

"No sir its not. You just agreed to tell me what was in the journal, and after you tell me I am going to go find Sydney with or with out you." Vaughn was frustrated, **_God, can Jack do anything not by himself?_** Vaughn as getting angry with him for not telling him what was in the journal, they were losing time.

"Jack, Sydney could be dead right now!" Vaughn yelled at Jack's stubbornness. **_Gosh Sydney was too much like her dad!_**

"Sydney isn't dead, I know that for sure." Jack began to think of the last place Irena had been. "But I think I know who took her."

"Who?" Vaughn looked at Jack pleading him to tell him where Sydney was.

Jack got up from Sydney's couch and began walking towards the front door.

"Who Jack?" Vaughn followed him, getting ready to stand in his way to keep him from leaving.

"Someone who-"Jack stopped in mid-sentence.

"Damn it Jack! Just tell me who!" Vaughn said yelling losing his patience.

"Her mother alright!" Jack said finally.

"Her mother?" Vaughn had to make sure he was hearing correct.

"Yes her mother. We've need to call Dixon and have him give us the last known place she was." Jack said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Dixon's number.

"Let's take your car." Vaughn said as they hurried out of Sydney's house. **_Oh God please let Sydney be ok; I would die if anything happened to her._** Vaughn thought as he got into the SUV with Jack and drove towards the office, having a sickening feeling that they were already to late.

**A/N Bad? Good? More? Stop? I know it was short but I will try my best to ud soon that is if you want me to ud. Let me know! Please review!** **IF YOU READ T YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IT!**


End file.
